


Take My Shoulder

by BlamScilesShipper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 18:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlamScilesShipper/pseuds/BlamScilesShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SCILES. So, post season 2 pre season 3. Scott and Stiles hook up after Scott and Allison break up. Very smutty. You have been warned. Don't like, don't read. Sciles allll the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Shoulder

_**Disclaimer: The characters of Teen Wolf do not belong to me. So this is a Sciles fic. It pretty much ships itself, and Scott/Allison gets on my nerves. And I have seen no evidence of Sterek. And I ship Lydia with Allison. So. Sciles. Don't like, don't read. This is set post season 2, pre season 3. Scott and Allison have broken up and Stiles comforts him. With alcohol, everything comes out. Slash, sexy smut. Read on!** _

Take My Shoulder

By Julia

Stiles couldn't believe this. Scott was whining about Allison to him. Stiles…. All he could think about was Scott naked. Stiles knew that that got in the way. He didn't need to hear about Scott's breakup. Stiles was holding a bottle of Jack he'd swiped from his dad's liquor cabinet . He just hoped that Scott would take it. Stiles was already very drunk. It was going to be a very long summer. Stiles just couldn't find a tactful way to chime in and tell him to shut up. Stiles knew that that would make him a very bad friend. Stiles knew that. He was doing his best to keep his mouth shut. It was just hard. It was not what he was known for at all. All he did was talk. Stiles ran his hand over his hair. This was incredibly hard. It had to end, right?

Scott was wondering why Stiles was being so quiet. It was out of character. He was always quiet when Scott talked about his ex, and he couldn't figure out why. Scott had to admit, he wanted to ask why. Scott couldn't believe that he had to move on from Allison and Stiles was being tightlipped. That was not what he needed right now. He needed his friend's patented Stiles opinion. Scott also couldn't get drunk for long. It always faded due to him being a werewolf. Scott could tell that Stiles was so drunk. He wondered why. Scott had to admit, he had wondered if Stiles was into him. He seemed to never want to talk about Scott and Allison's breakup. Not that Scott was surprised. He just wondered what the real reason was. Scott knew that something was going on. He just didn't know what it was. Scott took a sip from the bottle, even though they were fairly certain that he couldn't get drunk. Scott knew that Stiles expected him to drink. "You're being quiet." He finally said, hoping that Stiles would answer him. Scott hated when Stiles was quiet. He hoped that Stiles would give him an honest answer. Especially when they were best friends. Scott couldn't lose Stiles, too.

"Yeah." Was all Stiles said. He already had an idea of what Scott would say about his feelings. Stiles knew that Scott was going to tell him that he didn't feel the same. Stiles didn't want to hear that out loud. "You and Allison broke up. I can't do anything about it. You know I'm sorry for you." Stiles said, a little bitchy. He just hoped that Scott wouldn't notice. Stiles' words were slurred. He accepted the bottle when Scott passed it back. Stiles took a deep swig. He was already so drunk. He just wished that his best friend was as drunk as he was. Scott probably wouldn't be able to though. That had to be one of the downsides of being a wolf.

"Stiles, are you serious?" Scott asked. He wasn't anywhere near drunk. He wasn't even tipsy. That was honestly annoying. Scott wished that he could still get drunk. Scott folded his arms. "That is all you're going to say?" Scott asked, his tone a little sharp. He wasn't sure why. Scott knew that it wasn't fair of him to take his anger out on Stiles. He didn't want to argue with him. Some part of him had always wondered what it would have been like if he and Stiles had ever slept together. Scott had always been too nervous that Stiles would say no. Besides his mom, Scott had no one as permanent in his life as Stiles. He couldn't imagine life without him. They had grown up together.

"What do you want me to say, Scott? I can't do anything about that." Stiles said, a touch of exasperation in his voice. Scott had no idea how much this hurt. Stiles didn't want to talk about it. Alcohol was going to end up loosening his tongue though. Stiles found himself blurting it all out. "You think I want to hear about Allison? I don't. I think that maybe I wanted you the first time that I saw you." Stiles couldn't stop himself from the word vomit. He wished that he could, because this was going to change everything. "We've known each other since we were kids. I've been struggling with this for a very long time." Stiles knew that he couldn't stop now that he had started. His words were very slurred. He hadn't been this drunk in a long time. Stiles took another swig and handed Scott back the bottle. Stiles closed his eyes. He couldn't look at Scott when he said this. "Before Allison showed up, I was going to tell you how I felt. And then she showed up and she was all you could see or talk about." Stiles' tone was still bitter. Stiles couldn't help that at all. He wished that he could. Maybe it would make him sound pathetic. That would be great.

Whoa. Was he serious? Scott could hardly believe this. What was he supposed to say to that? Scott let out a deep breath. He didn't know what to say. "I…. Stiles, I had no idea. I… I have to admit, before Allison showed up, I felt the same about you." It was true. She let out a sigh. He put his arm around Stiles' shoulders. Stiles looked at him in surprise. Scott knew that he might end up regretting this, but he wasn't going to take it back. And he knew that he was sober, so he'd remember this. Scott leaned into him. Scott just hoped that Stiles wouldn't regret this when he was sober. Scott pressed his lips to Stiles', this was probably a very bad idea, but he couldn't stop himself. Scott felt Stiles kissing back, and he even deepened it. Scott shivered, an arm sliding around Stiles' waist. Their lips messily tangled together, and Stiles' arm went around Scott's neck. His fingers went through the hair at the nape of his neck. Scott's entire body shivered. It felt really good. Scott knew that this might be a rebound, but he wasn't going to stop it. He had researched this before Allison had gotten to town. Scott was nervous but this felt really good. Scott's fingers lightly pushed up Stiles' shirt. Scott's fingers stroked Stiles' skin, running over his stomach muscles. Their kiss deepened. Scott's entire body was on fire, and he really wanted this. Stiles was his best friend and hopefully always would be. Scott didn't want to lose him for any reason.

Stiles knew that he should stop this, but he couldn't. He was too glad that this was happening. Stiles let his other hand move down to Scott's abs, stroking them. Stiles couldn't believe that this was happening. He pushed Scott's shirt up a little, and ran his hands over Scott's stomach. Stiles wasn't nearly as built as Scott, but he did have somewhat of a body. They both played lacrosse. Stiles let Scott push him to the bed. He moved up on top of Stiles, and their cocks rubbed together through their jeans. Stiles shivered, he had never had sex before. And honestly, he was really jealous of Allison that she'd taken Scott's v card. Stiles had been the one to wish that it could be him. He supposed that it didn't really matter now because Scott would be his first. Stiles' hands slid onto Scott's hips, holding on tightly. He arched up into him, and Stiles groaned against Scott's mouth. Stiles just hoped that he could last long enough. He was drunk, and it was his first time. Stiles let his hands run down to grasp Scott's ass. It caused Scott to arch into him more. Stiles moaned again, and they stopped long enough to remove their shirts, dropping them to the floor. Stiles' entire body felt like it was on vibrate. This was all he had wanted for a very long time. It actually felt like a dream, like it wasn't happening.

Wow, this was really hot. Scott ran his hands down Stiles' stomach. Stiles shivered underneath him. Scott loved that he was about to be Stiles' first. He kissed him deeper, his hands moving to Stiles' jeans. He unbuttoned them and pushed them down, lifting Stiles long enough to move them off him and throw them to the floor. There was a definite plus to being a werewolf. Scott slipped his hand into Stiles' boxer briefs and ran his fingers along his cock. Stiles shivered and arched up into Scott's hand. Scott let his hand move slowly. He didn't want Stiles to come too quickly. He could feel Stiles growing harder in his hand. Scott loved the feel of it. He hadn't known that he'd like this this much. Scott let his hips move as Stiles moved his pants off him and onto the floor. Scott hadn't had any underwear on. Stiles hissed a deep breath. Scott grinned against Stiles' mouth, and rubbed his length against Stiles'. They both let out groans. Scott knew he should ask if Stiles really wanted to do this, but he knew that if he did, Stiles might say no. Scott didn't want to take that chance. He had to admit that this was amazing. Scott let one of his fingers get wet and slipped it slowly into Stiles. He gasped and arched into him hard. Scott's finger crooked inside him, and they both let out moans. Scott had known Stiles would be tight, but it still felt really good to him. This was going to be fucking amazing.

This was really happening. Stiles couldn't believe it. He gripped Scott's ass and held on. Stiles arched up into Scott hard, they both gasped. Stiles moved his hand to Scott's entrance, and pressed his thumb there. Scott let out a moan and Stiles let his finger slide into him. Scott pressed harder into him, and they kissed. Stiles just hoped that he wouldn't come too easily. He didn't want his first time to be like that. Stiles tried to match Scott's rhythm. Stiles definitely had condoms, he wasn't sure why. It's not like he'd been expecting this. That's when Stiles pulled back immediately. It felt amazing, but Scott had just broken up with Allison. They couldn't do this. Stiles pushed Scott off of him. "Look, Scott. I love you. And clearly I want this. But you just broke up with Allison. There is no way I want to have my first time with you to be on the rebound. I want this, but leave me out of the whole equation until you can decide who you want the most." Stiles said, standing up and leaving Scott alone in his bed. What was he thinking?! Stiles put his clothes back on after he'd left the room. Stiles couldn't believe that he'd turned Scott down. Although he knew that it was the right thing to do. If they were going to work, this had to be done.

_Three weeks later_

Scott missed Stiles. They had seen each other but hadn't spoken. Scott hated when he and Stiles weren't talking. Scott didn't know how he could ever take Stiles for granted. Scott knew that he had and that's why he missed him so much right now. Scott was on his way to Stiles' place right now. Scott had to fix this. Scott got why Stiles had stopped them, but he had to go and try. Scott wanted to be with him. He really did. Scott headed up the walk, intent on getting to the door. He stood outside it for a second, gathering up his strength to knock on the door. He just hoped that Sherriff Stilliniski wasn't home. It would make things harder. Scott finally knocked on the door, his heart pounding out of his chest. Scott really hoped that Stiles would answer. He knew that the other boy was home. Scott let out a nervous breath. "Come on, Stiles." He said under his breath. Scott couldn't imagine a scenario where this didn't end up with them together. Stiles knew about him, Scott could trust him. That went a long way with him. Scott knew that getting someone else to accept him was going to be so very hard. Scott really loved that about Stiles. That he accepted him and tried to figure it all out when it first happened.

Stiles swung the door open. When he saw Scott standing there, he halted. Stiles couldn't handle this if it was bad news. He wiped his chin with his hand. Stiles wasn't sure what to say. He didn't want to fight with Scott. That was the last thing he wanted. Stiles didn't know how to even breathe right now. Stiles didn't know what to do. Seeing Scott like this was making him anxious. Stiles didn't really have any idea what to say. Stiles ran his hand through his shock of dark hair. "Scott, what are you doing here?" Stiles finally said. He had to admit, he was hoping that Scott was here to say that he wanted to be with him. Stiles had to admit that he wasn't sure if he really thought that was the case. Stiles did want it to be but he wasn't sure if he really thought that it was going to happen. "I told you to decide who you wanted before coming to me." Stiles said, sounding a little hurt. He wasn't able to keep the hurt out of his voice. He knew that it made him sound pathetic. Stiles just didn't know that he could stop himself. Stiles let out a deep breath and tried to keep Scott's gaze. He didn't want to look like he wasn't being serious. He was being serious. Stiles had never been more serious in his life. This was the right thing to do.

By answering, Scott grabbed Stiles and kissed him deeply, arms sliding around Stiles' waist. He kissed him hard, knocking them back into the front door. They were both kissing hungrily, their cocks both straining at their jeans. Scott hoped that there wasn't anymore doubt in the way that he was kissing Stiles. He meant this. Scott pressed into him, and Stiles pulled them into the house, closing the door behind them. Scott pressed as close as was humanly possible, arms tight around Stiles' waist. Stiles' hands moved up the back of Scott's shirt, stroking the small of his back. Scott let out a gasp, that felt amazing. Scott shivered under Stiles' touch. This was going to be great. It wasn't on the rebound. Scott wanted this. It was obvious by the hardening of his cock in his jeans. Scott shivered as Stiles' hands moved down into his jeans and gripped his ass through his boxer briefs. They both fell back onto the couch, and Scott briefly wondered if he should ask about Stiles' dad. He should, just in case he was going to walk in on them. Scott pressed closer, and they both took off their shirts, tossing them to the floor. Scott pressed over him, his hands running down Stiles' stomach, as their lips mashed together. Scott's hands moved up Stiles' chest, and Stiles' hands moved over Scott's back, digging in a little. Scott didn't care, he would heal. Stiles was growing harder against Scott's leg. Scott nibbled on his bottom lip.

Inside, Stiles knew that he should stop and ask Scott what this meant, but he couldn't. It felt like Scott really meant this. There was something different in the way Scott was kissing him. Plus, Stiles wasn't drunk. He was going to remember this. Scott was on top of him, and it was all kinds of good. Stiles moved his hands down and started unbuckling Scott's pants, and moved them off his ass. Scott let him, and then he switched them easily, and removed the rest of Stiles' clothes. Stiles had to stop then. "Wait. Condoms and lube. Hold on." He said, and then ran up the stairs to get some condoms and the grape lube he'd bought after the first time. Stiles practically ran back down, just glad that Scott was here and his dad wasn't going to be here. He was at work. Stiles got back down, wondering who was going to top and who was going to bottom. Stiles wanted Scott to top since it was his first time. Stiles climbed back on top of Scott, riding his hips, rubbing his cock against Scott's. Scott was slick with pre-come already. Stiles moved down and kissed Scott, and they both let out groans. Stiles then moved to kiss his neck. "I want you inside me this time, is that okay?" Stiles' voice was shaking a little. Scott nodded and Stiles slid the condoms into his hand.

Taking them, Scott opened a condom wrapper with his teeth, and pulled it out and rolled it over his considerable length. Stiles took one and slid it on his, too. Scott pulled Stiles on top of him, and lubed up, easing into him. Stiles hissed out, but he didn't tell him to stop. Scott set a fast pace, and Stiles' length moved against Scott's stomach. They kissed, and Scott pushed deeper into him, until he had filled Stiles completely. Stiles let out a gasp and his head dropped onto Scott's shoulder, biting gently. Scott told himself to be careful of his strength, and not hurt Stiles. They were both sweaty and breathless. Scott kept his hands on Stiles' hips, for better pushing. Stiles let out a gasp and his grip on Scott's hips tightened a little. Scott's hands moved over Stiles' ass, holding on tight, his breathing quickening as his orgasm built. Pre-come was slathered over both of their chests, and down on their stomachs. Stiles was coming, and Scott let out a gasp as he began to come himself. They came together, in gasps and grunts. They stared at each other, and then Stiles' head dropped down onto Scott's chest. Scott felt amazing and sated. Scott stroked Stiles' back, still inside him. It felt so amazing, just lying here with Stiles. Scott moved his hands up Stiles' back. He said, "Stiles, I want us to be together. I love you." Scott meant every word that he said.

Stiles felt a warm glow over his heart. He was so happy. Stiles couldn't believe that they had actually done this, and that Scott said he wanted to be with him. Stiles looked at Scott, lifting his head. Stiles cupped Scott's chin. "I want nothing more than to be with you. I am not even going to ask you if you're sure. Because that's how much I want this." Stiles said. He really did. Stiles gave him a grin. "Wow, I get to date a werewolf. That's really hot." He said, with a sly grin. He loved Scott so much. They could do this. They could make this work.

_**Author's note: Hope ya'll liked! Gah I ship Sciles so hard! Hope ya'll will review! There probs will be more Sciles from me. XD.** _


End file.
